


Playing in the Snow

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Grace is excited when snow falls
Relationships: Grace | Paige & Mad Hatter | Jefferson
Series: Home For The Holidays [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Kudos: 6





	Playing in the Snow

“Papa! Papa!” Grace squealed excitedly. “It snowed outside last night! Can we go play in it? Please?”

Jefferson grinned at his daughter. “Of course! And afterwards we can have some hot chocolate!”

“With gingerbread cookies?” Grace asked.

“With gingerbread cookies,” Jefferson nodded.

Together, father and daughter bundled up and headed outside to play in the snow. Jefferson and Grace spent the day making snowmen and snow angels, along with having a snowball fight or two. The day was full of beautiful, good memories of being together and having fun.

At the end of the day, Jefferson and Grace went inside, having their hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. While having a tea party with Grace’s friends, of course.


End file.
